AX Vacation
by Blind Fool
Summary: Once a year all AX members are given a three week break and boy did they feel they deserved it! During this getaway Esther and Abel discover feelings that may not have been there before. Of course this developments are meant to happen with plenty of comical mishaps, it's Abel and Esther after all! (Lots of fluff and funnies on the way :D)
1. Boats and Lunch

A/N: Yes I know this isn't what I usually write, but hey I love to watch all kinds of anime! Trinity Blood is an anime I watched a long time ago and I decided to watch it again recently and I fell in love with it all over again! So I'lll shut up now and let you go on and read!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of its character...none...not even one...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: BOATS AND LUNCH**

Abel sighed and leaned back, relaxing his muscles, taking in the sun. It was a rare and momentous occasion for all AX members. Once a year all AX members were given a three week break, and boy did Abel feel like he deserved it. For once he was actually going to live his break to the fullest. He was currently in Venice, lounging in a boat floating down the stream.

"Father Nightroad, watch where your boat's going!" he heard Esther call from the next boat over.

"Don't worry about it Miss Esther, when Nightroad's gone we can sneak off on a date." said Father Leon with a smirk on his face, also floating along in his own boat.

A few ways away Father Hugh and Father Tres sat silently sipping tea, not paying much mind to the three floating along.

"Ah, you wouldn't leave me alone would you?" Abel sat up, pulling a pitiful face, "Because a date means food, and you know how much I love food!" Small tears gathered at the corners of the silver haired man's eyes.

Esther blushed and sat up in her boat abruptly, "I wouldn't go on a date with hi-" Esther was suddenly knocked back into her boat with a small yelp as something zoomed by.

"Professor!" Abel smiled and cruised over the the grinning man, "What in God's name would you be doing here?" Abel asked as he eyed the odd contraption the Professor was in.

"While you all cruise along, I have created a top notch speed boat to get me here and there in no time flat." the Professor popped his pipe in his mouth and grinned, "I have many designs already set up for my own enjoyment while we vacation." With a playful salute the father Wordsworth sped off, his image becoming nothing but a twinkle in the distance.

Esther growled and cruised alongside Abel's boat, "The next time I see him I gonna-"

"Esther, there's no need to become so angered!"

"And why would that be, Father Nightroad?" Esther said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It's almost lunch time! I heard of this amazing little cafe a little ways away, I would just love to see it! They serve amazing food..."

Abel went on about the variety of foods as Leon and Esther sweatdropped and chuckled.

Esther settled down in her boat and closed her eyes, relaxing herself as much as she could. Abel smiled and glanced over at Esther. She was laying in her boat, her large lashes cascading over her rosey cheeks. Her lips were in a small smile as she hummed to herself, not knowing his krusnik hearing could catch on. Her hands were neatly folded on her flat stomach, the breeze flowing through her rose red hair.

A small cough from Leon alerted him that he had been caught staring. Abel looked up suddenly, eyes slightly wide, as Leon wiggled his eyebrows at him. Abel blushed lightly and shook his head when Leon winked and blew a kiss to him while batting his eyes in a ladylike manner. After a moment, Abel glanced back at Esther, only to see Leon grinning like an idiot in his peripheral vision.

"W-We should go to the cafe I mentioned earlier!" Abel said in a cheery voice, although his face seemed rather grim.

Esther sat up and smiled, "Alright. Leon, would you like to come too?"

"I think I'll sight see for a bit, go on without me." he said leaning back again.

"Alright, we have to stop here," Abel said as he grasped onto Esther's boat and lead it toward the edge of the stream. All Abel wanted to do was get away from Leon as fast as possible, all the teasing was getting to him.

Abel tied his boat down and climbed out, helping Esther with her own boat. As Esther stood Abel extended his hand to her and helped her up. Just as she stepped one foot on the stone floor she was sent flying forward suddenly by a sudden wave the rocked her boat. She was sent flying into Abel's arms, causing both of them to topple over. Esther closed her eyes and waited for the hard ground to hit, put only felt a cool metal something on her forehead. Confused, Esther glanced upward and gasped at the sight of blood pooling around Able's head.

"Ah, where are my glasses?" He asked as he sat up.

"That's what you're worried about!?" she scolded in disbelief. Shaking her head, Esther slid down Abel's glasses from his forehead, "Really, how do you manage to get hurt so easily..." she chastised as she grabbed her handkerchief and pressed it to the back of Abel's head.

Abel blushed violently. In his eyes all he saw were Esther's arms suddenly cradle his head, but worst of all, she didn't seem to notice the fact that her breasts were inches from his face. Abel turned cherry red and gulped, eyes wide. Abel could feel his heart jump up in his throat, going a million miles a minute.

As long as he had been around Esther, it was only recently that she began to have the courage to be so informal with him. Truthfully he didn't mind it, it just meant she trusted him enough to want to get closer to him. Although as of right now it seemed that the 'close' she was expressing was something that Abel preferred she demonstrated in a non-public area. Abel thought for a moment blushed even brighter. N-Not that she should be doing this while we're alone either!...I mean it's not completely bad...E-Esther is my junior after all, th-this is like children helping each other! He thought to himself frantically. Although another part of his mind, deep within the darkest parts of his subconscious, a little voice snickered, 'Sure, you keep telling yourself that...'

The flash of her golden cross seemed to bring him back from his sudden stupor. Abel turned slightly and noticed Leon snickering as he turned and hugged himself, making kissing noises. Abel's eyebrow twitched as he glared at him, but his anger didn't go to waste. A moment later a rather attractive woman strutted by and giggled at Leon, so naturally Leon stopped and turned on his charm. He winked at the woman and leaned back, expecting to lean on the rim of the boat, but missing completely. Leon flipped directly off the boat and into the water, satisfying Abel immensely.

"Ah, God really does smile upon my life..." he murmured to himself contently.

"We should head over to a bathroom and clean you up Father."

Abel nodded and moved away from Esther. Anymore time and Abel could have sworn his heart would fly right out his mouth. The two stood and headed toward a nearby shop.

"You go ahead and clean up in the bathroom, I'll buy some bandages." Esther said as she shoved Abel into the bathroom.

"Y-You don't have to waste your money, I heal quickly!" Abel smiled and brushed stray strands of silver hair away from his face, fresh blood dripping out.

Esther growled and shoved Abel into the bathroom completely, "I said I would, stop worrying about money!" That being said she closed the door, grumbling.

Abel sighed and did as he was told. Abel craned his neck and took a look at the damage. Somehow about a third of his silver hair had been dyed red by blood. No wonder she wanted to get bandages...Abel thought to himself as he slid off his cassock. He began to untie the ribbon from his hair, and slid off his glasses as well. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second. Somehow the thought of the blood of others tainting him plagued his mind. Instead of seeing his pristine kind face, he saw the face of a furious blood thirsty krusnick, splatters of blood spreading from his mouth to the rest of his face. Abel looked away, suddenly feeling depressed.

A knock at the door brought him back. It seemed that he had been losing himself in thought's lately, others always brought him out of them.

"Are you done Father?"

Abel quickly opened the water and dunked his hair in, "Ah, almost! I-I could use a towel though..."

"Then I'll be back in a moment."

Once he was satisfied he lifted his head and wrung out the excess water from his silver locks. Not wanting to soak his shirt with water, Abel unbuttoned his shirt a bit and widened the collar to make room for his hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door, "May I come in?"

"Yes."

Esther stepped inside, looking at the materials cradled in her arms, "I brought a towel and bandages and a bit of disinfectant...I think that will do-" Esther stopped abruptly as she looked up.

Abel held his glasses in his mouth and seemed to look down at her with smoldering eyes (Of course it could have been her imagination). Gone was the cassock that hid his lithe form, exposing his rather tight black shirt, which had been unbuttoned a bit. His shirt seemed to stick to his body because of the soaking hair he held up with his hands.

"Esther?..."

Esther's blush darkened as she threw the towel at Abel's face, "H-Hurry up and dry off so I can bandage the wound. Esther turned away and pretended to prep the disinfectant as she calmed her rapidly beating heart.

Abel obediently dried out his hair and pulled down the toilet seats and sat. Esther wordlessly stepped toward him and lifted his hair to apply alcohol to the cut. Abel hissed painfully. "Sorry...I just need to make sure it's clean..." Esther said quietly.

Esther did her job as quickly as she could, avoiding more physical contact than necessary. For some odd reason ever since they had arrived in Venice she felt that something odd was going on between herself and Abel. Although she couldn't really place a word for the mood she knew that it wasn't like it always was. Not wanting to stress herself on her vacation Esther shrugged her shoulders and finished her job.

Abel felt a shiver run down his back when Esther sighed and sent her hot breath down his neck. This, of course, made him wonder a bit. Abel couldn't quite explain it but he felt that the moment they were off duty and weren't necessarily having to be together, being together felt odd. Usually on a mission having eye contact was a simple thing, a way to communicate without words to get them caught. Now even the slightest eye contact just felt awkward. Physical contact wasn't a problem before either. Constantly he would scoop up Esther and they would run off, or Esther would grab him and run to safety. Now even the simple task of Esther binding his wound had his heart racing as though he were in the middle of a battle. Any personal out of battle touching had him on edge.

"All done." Esther said happily. She circled Abel and examined her work, "It turned out pretty well..." she murmured to herself.

Abel nodded and smiled as he stood, "Now then, we should go...we have been in here for quite a while."

Esther nodded and handed Abel his cassock. "Ah, and don't forget to fix your hair." she said as she handed him his ribbon.

Abel was quick to messily tie his hair and slip into his cassock. As he exited the small store, Abel noticed Esther giggling to herself. Turning to look in the same direction as her, Abel grinned and stood next to Esther.

A few ways away Leon and the Wordsworth were bowing apologetically in front of a not too happy looking woman. Leon and the Professor were both soaking wet and covered in black smoke. It almost looked as though they had been in an explosion. Abel and Esther made their way over once the woman stomped away.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Esther said in a poor attempt to cover her laughter.

Leon looked away blankly and seemed to dissolve into the background, looking miserable. The Professor took it upon himself to explain, taking out his beat up pipe from the folds of his cassock. "I was rushing back and noticed Leon in the water, so I came near to help him out of the graciousness of my heart. Apparently he was actually seeking help from a rather lovely young lady. He shooed me away and took the lady's hand, I took that as my cue to leave...except his cassock got caught in the boats turbine." Leon groaned and hid his face.

"I've never lost a woman I pursued, never..."

The Professor began to get teary eyed, "My poor boat had a short life...within a few moments my poor boat had motor problems because this idiot-"

"-Idiot!?" Leon turned angry, miserable eyes toward the Professor, "She was finally going to grab my hand to lift me up, but your stupid motor brought both of us down! I'll never be able to show my face to her again!"

Esther patted Leon's shoulder sympathetically, "Well if you think about it we're only here for a few weeks, it would have been a short relationship. Then you would have had to have a long distance relationship. Oh, and I'm sure she would have been worried for your well being during missions..."

As Esther continued the other males in the group sweatdropped. Apparently she didn't understand the concept of Leon being a big ol' playboy.

Leon let out a hearty laugh at Esther's words, "You're so innocent!" Esther's cheeks puffed out as he ruffled her hair and grinned, "I suppose you're right then." Leon flipped a strand of his wavy hair over his shoulder and seemed to shine, completely revived. "After all, someone has to keep the women of the world entertained~"

"See, everything's solved, now Esther we should be going..." Abel said quietly. While he was entertained by all of this, he really wanted to get a taste of the pastries at the cafe he had spoken about.

"No, not everything is solved!" the Professor pouted and threw his hands up like a child, "My precious boat was destroyed!"

"Surely we can speak about this over a cup of tea-" Abel tried again.

"Didn't you say that you had plenty of new experiments to test?" Esther asked.

"W-Well yes, but losing one of my babies is always painful..."

"Oh, then why don't we go have some lunch!" Abel perked up and smiled brightly in the background, "We should gather everyone and go together!"

Everyone but Abel nodded in agreement. Truthfully he wanted to go to lunch with Esther alone. He selfishly wanted her undivided attention...Abel shook his head and brought himself back to reality. Esther always thought of what would make everyone happy, so he couldn't be selfish and take that away from everyone.

As the Professor and Leon took both of Esther's arms and practically skipped down the street Abel could feel his chest clench painfully. Oh dear it seemed as though he had just been left out...

* * *

A/N:...So...Wha'd ya think? Like every one of my stories I uploaded this at 2:42 a.m. and well I'm kinda tired XD.

Honestly I feel that we need to have a little more comical romance in the Trinity Blood community. I feel that some people have forgotten how funny Abel and Esther are, but that's just cause I like cheesy stuff like this XD. If you've read the manga then you definitely know that Abel and Esther are the most comically romantic duo there is!

This story had been sitting in my docs for a while now and I just didn't have to balls to upload it until now. Don't know what came over me but I might as well do it now before I chicken out! Again I hope you enjoyed and go ahead and tell me what you think in the reviews! (God, I almost said 'tell me what you think in the comment section below.' I've been watching too much YouTube ^.^")

-Blind Fool


	2. Smuggling Food and Tea

A/N: And here's the next installment of AX Vacation. I really should be sleeping now, I'm driving to Arizona with my sister tomorrow and well it's gonna take 10 hours to get there DX. Oh well, I'll have fun with it!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of its character...no matter how much I bribed them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SMUGGLING FOOD AND TEA**

The next day Abel laid in his bed, sleeping in for the first time in months. He truly enjoyed the feel of the soft breeze that flitted through the windows. The quietness of the his surroundings. Even the warmth of the sun seemed better on this most glorious morning!

A loud grumble interrupted the peace of the room. Abel turned in his bed miserably, "...I need food!..." Abel whined as she tossed and turned in his sheets.

Unfortunately when he had arrived at the inn he didn't have enough money to pay for the breakfast that was served every morning. Abel dreaded the thought of all the other members enjoying all the little pastries that were probably included, but of course he was just four dinars short from being able to pay off the breakfast fee. Abel sighed and held his grumbling tummy. He began to chew on the inside of his cheek, imagining it was food, until he bit down rather hard and ended up holding his face in pain.

Just as Abel was about to give up any hope of breakfast there was a knock at the door. Abel sat up in his bed and gave the door a curious glance, "Enter."

Esther popped her head through the door and smiled sweetly. "Good morning Father!" she slipped in and hid her hands behind her back.

"What brings you here Esther?" Abel said as he straightened his night clothes.

"Well Leon told me that you were, for once, four dinars short when we were paying for the inn's expenses. So..." Esther looked around suspiciously and came closer to Abel, putting her finger on her lips she pulled out a small white bundle from behind her, "I managed to smuggle some food up here."

"Oh Esther you angel!" Abel jumped right out of bed and threw himself toward the small white bundle, only when he was to reach it, it disappeared from his sight. "Eh?..." Abel glanced up at Esther miserably, "You didn't just bring it to eat it in front of me did you!?"

Esther pouted and blushed cutely, "No! Of course not, I just felt bad that I actually had to smuggle food here so before you touch this food you have to give me two dinars. I'm going to go down to the lobby and put them in the tip jar every morning so that I'll seem like I'm not actually...well...you know..."

"Stealing?" Abel shook his head violently and clasped his hands together, "Esther you're not stealing! You're just feeding the poor!"

Esther giggled and held out her hand, "Be that as it may, I would still feel better if I could at least leave that money."

Abel stood and shuffled over to his small wallet and pinched out two dinars and dropped them into Esther's small hands. After the small exchange Esther walked over to the solitary small table in the corner and placed the bundle down.

"Go get washed up while I set up your breakfast Father."

"But-"

"No buts mister, off you go!" Esther clapped her hands in a motherly manner and sternly set her hands on her hips.

Abel played along and kicked his feet, looking at the ground, "All right fine..." Abel suddenly looked up with shimmering eyes and a grand smile, "But then I get to eat, right?"

Esther held back her laughter and nodded, "Now off you go!"

Abel skipped into the bathroom, snatching his clothes from his bedside on his way. Esther laid out the food neatly and ventured out of the room for a moment to retrieve some tea. Just as she got back she heard Abel beginning to come out of the bathroom. Dropping 13 sugar cubes in the tea, Esther took a seat in the only other chair at the table and mixed the tea.

Abel strutted out of the bathroom, looking as he always did, with the exception of his cassock. He practically floated toward the food with a goofy expression on his face. "Thank you for the meal!" He said as he dug into his food. As he ate he noticed Esther eyeing his tea.

"Is something wrong?" he said between mouthfuls.

Esther looked up suddenly and blushed, "Oh, it's nothing really! I was just wondering how your tea must taste like with some much sugar..."

Abel swallowed his food and smiled, "You can taste if you'd like."

Esther bit her lip nervously, catching Abel's attention before he could shovel more food into his mouth. Esther took the small teacup and blew on his slightly before delicately raising it to her lips. Abel watched in a trance like state as her pink lips made contact with the rim of the cup. Her face seemed calm as she set the the cup back down, that is before she turned in her seat suddenly. Her face turned a greenish tint as she covered her mouth with her hand, "Too sweet..."

Abel laughed lightheartedly and watched Esther stumble toward the door. "I'm going to go get some water..." She said through her handkerchief as she exited the room.

Abel chuckled and finished off what was on his plate within a few bites. He glance down at the seemingly innocent cup of tea and picked it up. The spot where Esther had just taken a sip from was still moist. Abel felt a small blush creep onto his face. Did he dare drink from the same spot? If he were honest with himself he would love to...but it seemed rather childish. Abel gulped as the words 'indirect kiss' floated into his mind. Frozen on the spot, Abel became ten times redder, steam seeming to pop out of his head.

"Well i-it wouldn't hurt..." he said to himself as he raised the cup to his lips.

Just as the cup was but centimeters from his lips his door swung open and a the sound of a gunshot resounded throughout the room. Abel's eyes stared wide open, down where there was once a small teacup. Tres stood at the door, his guns out at his sides, his eyes scanning the room. The small handle of what was once the part of a teacup slid from Abel's fingers.

"What the heck was that for Tres!?" he exclaimed frantically.

"I received word from Father Wordsworth that you may be in trouble. I took the necessary precautions and reported here immediately." He explained as he swiftly flipped his guns back into their respective holsters.

"What?..." Abel stood from the small wooden chair, his face suddenly becoming serious, "What kind of trouble?..."

Just then Leon appeared from behind the dresser that the bullet almost hit. "Ah, so the Professor ratted me out."

"Leon!" Abel sighed and slouched back into his chair.

"What's wrong, I just heard a gunshot!" Esther said as she charged into the room.

Leon leaned against the wall nonchalantly and grinned, "I was only planning on surprising Abel, but it seems that the Professor decided to call it off." Leon pulled out a small device from behind his back and weighed it in his hand lightly, "I guess this little thing here would have failed me." Leon tossed up the gun-like contraption and caught it in the same hand, "Well it's back to the drawing boards then!" Leon exited nonchalantly and dragged Tres with him.

Abel sighed and growled, "It seems that Leon's pranking has begun again." He rubbed his temples tiredly, "I don't want to have to check my room every night on vacation..."

Esther patted his shoulder, "Well that's what you get for being such close friends with him." She knelt down and began to gather the broken pieces of glass from the ground and placed them inside the cloth that had been on the table.

"Esther, you don't have to..." Abel knelt down next to her and attempted to take the glass from her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm used to cleaning things up like this."

"No really, this is my mess, you're basically a guest in my room." Abel reached for the glass again, but Esther moved away again.

"Really Father I don't mind." Esther gave Abel a weak glare, "Go get a mop or something instead."

Abel sighed and set his hand down, not noticing that his hand just slid over a long sharp glass. His finger suddenly burst out in blood. The two stared at it for a moment before reacting.

"B-Band Aid!" Abel said frantically waving his finger about.

"Father the blood!" she grabbed the somehow excessively bleeding appendage and absentmindedly shoved it in her mouth.

"E-Esther!..." Abel blushed as he felt Esther's tongue glide over his finger before she bit down on it lightly and began to suck on his finger.

"Whenever one of the kids at the church would cut themselves Bishop Laura would always do this..." she explained while cleaning off his finger with a small wipe. Esther fished a band aid out of her pocket. She began to wrap his finger, "It'll have to be a little tight to stop the bleeding..." Once she was done she turned his finger and gave it a light peck. Abel bent his finger to test it, "Now then, the mop." Esther said as she continued to pick up the glass.

Abel stared at Esther for a moment before he smiled warmly and stood, "Thank you...I'll be right back." Abel shot her a goofy smile and exited the room.

Once Abel was gone Esther finished picking up the glass and tossed it away. Her face slowly became redder and redder as she replayed the scene in her head. She paused and covered her face in embarrassment.

'What was I thinking?!' she thought to herself as she shook her head, 'Father Abel must be disgusted! I basically just slobbered all over his finger! Oh lord how can I be such an idiot?' Esther smacked herself, 'I reacted without thinking!' Esther blushed even harder at the thought of the taste of his blood. Unlike human blood his blood almost tasted bitter sweet...

Esther sighed and fanned herself with her hand, the last thing she needed was for Father Nightroad to question why she was suddenly so red.

Just a little ways away Abel practically pranced through the halls, a flowery aura surrounding him. Somehow it seemed that missing out on his tea was replaced with something much sweeter. His heart wouldn't stop beating hard and for once he didn't mind it. He replayed the short scene in his head. The small kiss had to be his favorite part. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but maybe what Seth had told him long ago was correct. He just loved being babied. Abel seemed to dance with the mop as she neared the his room, not caring who saw him.

Just as Esther began to calm herself down Abel busted through the door, a warm aura surrounding him. Esther's blush returned with a vengeance.

"Now you sit back and I'll mop up the mess!"

Esther nodded and hid her face in a pillow from the couch she was sitting in.

* * *

A/N: I'm not even sorry...XD. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Bye-Bye ^(=u=)


End file.
